1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an information processor, an information processing method, and a program. Specifically, the present invention relates to a technique for lightening the workloads, efforts and the like of users in check of information change between different systems by providing an information requesting user with a notification of an information change of an information change check target, in a manner meeting the needs of the information requesting user.
2. Related Art
There is an inter-company information exchange and sharing system that implements a mechanism of EDI (Electronic Data Interchange) and so-called inter-company transaction processing in a secure network infrastructure. The EDI enables companies to make placement and acceptance of orders, settlement and the like of various parts and services therebetween through electronic processing, and the inter-company transaction processing is implemented for delivery and receipt of estimates, exchange of other various kinds of information and the like. If there is any change in various attributes such for example as specifications and model numbers of parts they use and environmental load information, member companies of such an inter-company information exchange and sharing system acquire information on such changes by requesting the information from their business partners who supply those parts, since such changes affect their operations, products and the like using those parts. As a general conventional technique for detecting such changes in information elsewhere, there has been proposed a technique to detect an update of an external API part included in a node other than a node to be monitored in a distributed application system (Japanese Patent Application Laid-open Publication No. 2011-257994), for example.